nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Unpunished
Unpunished is the owner of one of the largest companies on Earth, using his advanced knowledge to create and sell numerous pieces of advanced technology for cash. He created the original Power Armor sets, and gave an older version to Zenz, who has made it his own. Appearance Unpunished is a 6'3 Human Male, with trim black hair and brown eyes. He's of American descent and a rather average build, if a bit on the slim side. He's also commonly seen smoking, a habit he picked up after a few of his past experiences. Commonly he wears some form of a full suit, usually either black or navy blue for appearance sake. Personality Calm, cool, and collected, usually anyway. Compared to his friends he tends to give off a cool and collected aura most of the time, something he got from establishing his company. When around his friends, he's a bit more relaxed and playful, usually happy to crack jokes or mess around. When angered he becomes a cold killer, easily showing no remorse for those who have wronged him, his associates, or close friends. In his past he was usually the least serious of the group, treating all of his experiences much like a game, a movie, or just any action oriented show, what caused him to change is not known, though it is mostly just assumed he grew up in one way or another. His real name is Richardson, but he prefers going by Unpunished Abilities Unlike his friend Zenz, Unpunished still has connection with his elemental roots. He controls the element of lightning, using it effectively with his armor both as a power source, and for special attacks. Most of his abilities rely on his advanced power armor, which gives him strength and agility far beyond that of any normal human. The suit also boasts an onboard targeting system, aiding him greatly with his attacks. His main form of attack is a self taught dual pistols fighting style, based partially off of movies, he proves greatly effective in striking down his opponents at medium to long range. When in close range he can empty the clips of his pistols and use them as Tonfa, but is usually greatly outclassed, though he can hold his own for a short while. His pistols can be combined to transform into other weapons, something that took him a great deal of time, and special metal, to make. His favorite is the Railgun move, which acts as a powerful focus for his lightning abilities. History Once a simple worker at a facility experimenting in genetic experimentation and portal technology, he was caught in the middle of one of the portal experiments. The experience killed him, but something chose to spare him, and he was brought back to life with the gift of hyper intelligence. He was an avid fan of Kamen Rider, and after seeing the chaos new creatures on Earth had been creating, he created the first version of his Power Armor, which was fairly simple, but gave him the abilities necessary to help others in combat. He and Zenz became friends fairly quickly after the first battles, eventually establishing their own secret base like traditional heroes, even though their powers and enemies were anything but the traditional sort. Eventually Fenix and Bloodreaper were added to their ranks, where they became a formidible fighting force. Details after this are sketchy at best, none of the four are willing to divulge what had happened, but eventually their battle had ended, and they went their seperate ways. Unpunished and Zenz still keep contact to this day. He is still actively hunting the Suuta, and is the one who has acquired most of the known data on them.